Alphaviruses belong to the group IV Togaviridae family of viruses. The alphaviruses are small, spherical, enveloped viruses with a genome of a single positive sense strand RNA. The total genome length ranges between 11,000 and 12,000 nucleotides, and has a 5′ cap, and 3′ poly-A tail. The four non-structural protein genes (NSP genes) are encoded in the 5′ two-thirds of the genome, while the three structural proteins are translated from a subgenomic mRNA colinear with the 3′ one-third of the genome.
There are two open reading frames (ORFs) in the alphavirus genome, non-structural and structural. The first includes NSP genes and encodes proteins (nsP1-nsP4) necessary for transcription and replication of viral RNA. The second encodes three structural proteins: the core nucleocapsid protein C, and the envelope proteins P62 and E1 that associate as a heterodimer. The viral membrane-anchored surface glycoproteins are responsible for receptor recognition and entry into target cells through membrane fusion.
The Sindbis (and VEEV) virus is an alphavirus whose genome comprises a positive mRNA strand of 11703 nucleotides. This virus infects a variety of vertebrate hosts. The genome of Sindbis virus encodes nonstructural (NS, replicon) and structural proteins (capsid and pH dependent fusogenic envelope) that are directly translated in the cytoplasm of the host cell. The alphaviruses also include Aura virus, Babanki virus, Barmah Forest virus, Bebaru virus, Cabassou virus, Chikungunya virus, Eastern equine encephalitis virus, Everglades virus, Fort Morgan virus, Getah virus, Highlands J virus, Kyzylagach virus, Mayaro virus, Me Tri virus, Middelburg virus, Mosso das Pedras virus, Mucambo virus, Ndumu virus, O'nyong-nyong virus, Pixuna virus, Rio Negro virus, Ross River virus, Salmon pancreas disease virus, Semliki Forest virus, Southern elephant seal virus, Tonate virus, Trocara virus, Una virus, Venezuelan equine encephalitis virus, Western equine encephalitis virus, and Whataroa virus.
Infection of host cell with an alphavirus results in cytotoxicity culminating with apoptosis, This is mostly due to both: expression of alphavirus genomic RNA in large quantities triggering antiviral state in host cells and direct interaction of alphaviral non-structural proteins ( NSP2 of SIN or NC of VEEV) with cellular mRNA synthesis or translational shut-off causing cytophathic effect (CPE) on host cell host cell. A natural Sindbis virus variant containing a point mutation in one of the nonstructural proteins, NSP2 (at position 726) demonstrated sustained and noncytopathic growth in infected cells although the viral titer recovered from infected cells was substantially reduced (Frolov, I. et al., J. Virol. 3845-65 (May, 1999)).
Alphaviruses are of interest to gene therapy researchers. Ross River virus, Sindbis virus, Semliki Forest virus (SFV), and Venezuelan equine encephalitis virus (VEEV) have all been used to develop vectors for gene delivery. Pseudotyped viruses may be formed by combining alphaviral envelopes glycoproteins and retroviral capsids. Alphaviral envelope glycoproteins pseudotyped retroviruses or lentiviruses are able to integrate the genes that they carry into the potential host cells. The pseudotyped alphaviruses are recognized and infected by the alphaviral envelope proteins E2 and E1. Stable integration of viral genes is mediated by retroviral interiors of these vectors.
There are limitations to the use of alphaviruses in the field of gene therapy due to their lack of specificity of targeting. However, through the introduction of variable antibody domains in a non-conserved loop in the structure of E2, specific populations of cells have been targeted. Furthermore, the use of whole alphaviruses for gene therapy is of limited efficacy both because several internal alphaviral proteins are involved in the induction of apoptosis upon infection and also because the alphaviral capsid mediates only the transient introduction of mRNA into host cells. Neither of these limitations extends to alphaviral envelope pseudotypes of retroviruses or lentiviruses.